A motor vehicle engine which is configured as an internal combustion engine can be connected via its crankshaft to a dual-mass flywheel for damping torsional vibrations. The dual-mass flywheel has a primary mass which is connected to the crankshaft and is connected to a secondary mass via a spring, wherein the secondary mass can be coupled via a clutch to a transmission input shaft of a motor vehicle transmission. The dual-mass flywheel has a resonant frequency which is usually at a low rotational speed at which particularly high loads occur in the drive train owing to the vibration resonance.
DE 197 24 921 A1 discloses detecting the rotational speed of the crankshaft when the motor vehicle engine is started with an electric starter, and permitting the motor vehicle engine to be started only when the resonant rotational speed range of the dual-mass flywheel has been passed through.
DE 10 2011 115 970 A1 discloses analyzing the current rotational speed profile of the crankshaft below a threshold rotational speed, and in the event of resonant vibrations of the dual-mass flywheel being detected, switching off the fuel supply to the cylinders of the motor vehicle engine.
There is a continuous need to reduce the occurrence of resonant vibrations in a drive train of a motor vehicle and at the same time quickly reach an idling rotational speed when the motor vehicle engine starts.